


Unimatrix 09

by Digigal_transbian



Series: Digigal Main WIPs [1]
Category: Star Trek, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alien Abduction, Alien Technology, Bakugou Katsuki Faces Consequences, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, First Contact, Good Parent Midoriya Inko, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Borg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digigal_transbian/pseuds/Digigal_transbian
Summary: The Borg.The Bio-Mechanical scourge of the galaxy.For hundreds of years they have grown into a force to be reckoned with. Resistance was futile, countless species biological and technological distinctiveness added to their own. Their will spread like a galactic cancer, the only hope any species had of surviving was to flee. The future was Borg.Until they made a fatal mistake.They abducted Izuku Midoriya.
Relationships: Hatsume Mei/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Inko & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Yagi Toshinori | All Might
Series: Digigal Main WIPs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772488
Comments: 26
Kudos: 85





	1. Abduction

Today is a peaceful enough day for one Izuku Midoriya.

The day prior, the new All Might movie came out on Heroflix. Being the hyper fan he is, he saw it and loved every second of it. His mom even made katsudon to go with it.

Bakugou and his gang of lackeys largely ignored Midoriya today, he always finds that a plus. A day without Bakugou's torment is a day he doesn't have to hide injuries from his mom. He loves his mom too much to tell her the full extent of it all, but she knows there's more going on there.

Even the new girl at school is nice to him, he hopes that it lasts this time. She even said hello to him today. He thinks those gold eyes of hers are beautiful, he could gaze into them for hours on end.

Shaking the thoughts out of his head because he knows in his gut that her niceness to him won't last, he continues on his way.

Yes, he's been having a good day.

Despite all the good that's happened to him lately, he can't shake the feeling that something is following him.

Not someone, something.

Out of the corner of his eyes he feels like he can see something in the sky, black and rectangular, just sitting there. Despite it definitely not having eyes, he feels like it's watching him. Every time he goes to get a better look at the mysterious floating object, it's never there. Only a faint distortion of the clouds remains where that thing sits in the sky.

Everything is quiet on the pier that Midoriya walked too mindlessly. The cool ocean breeze dances against his skin. He listens to the crashing of the ocean, the rumble of the rectangular ship moving above him, the sounds of the wind blowing through the mountains of trash. His eyes snap open and slowly turn upwards.

The rectangular ship he's been seeing out of the corner of his eye all day now takes up all of his vision.

Without warning and in a flash of green light, Izuku Midoriya disappears into the ship.

☆◇☆

Darkness.

Everywhere he looks, he sees darkness. The excessively warm structure around him glows a dark green as the faint whirring of machines is heard in the background. Despite the faint mechanical sounds, the silence is almost deafening.

Midoriya looks up, gazing at the endless walkways and lifts. Wherever he is, he needs to find a way home. No matter where he looks, there seems to be no exit. On the paths above him, he sees a few people walking around, performing maintenance.

"H-hey!" He calls out to the few people on the catwalks. None of them look his way. One walks by him and he gets a good look at their body. Black metal covers most of their impossibly white skin, one of their eyes replaced by pure machinery. Their body is covered by small pipes and other components he couldn't hope to name, one of their arms completely mechanical with several ports attached to it.

Sitting alone in the strange structure, Midoriya curls in on himself, tears slowly streaming down his cheeks. He just wants to be home, he just wants his mom. He wants to wake up from the nightmare and be able to forget all about it. Try as he might, there is nothing for him to wake up from. The slow realization grips his heart and breaks him down, he's been kidnapped. His sobs echo quietly off the walls.

Warmth has never felt so cold before.


	2. Exploration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midoriya wanders the strange vessel, before poking his nose where it doesn't belong.

When the sobbing stops, he's not sure how much time has passed.

He pulls himself up from the corner he hid himself in as he takes a good look around the area. If he's going to be stuck here, he might as well try to find an exit.

The labyrinthine structure of the ship does him no favors, yet the others navigate it all easily.

Taking a look at the walls, he takes in the varied, smooth black metal that seems to thrum with energy. The entire construct seems to hum monotonously, a thin vibration moving through the warm air. It feels muggy and humid inside the metallic halls.

He steps out into a large open room lined with catwalks. Dim green lights illuminate the walls, revealing to him countless pods. Inside every pod stands one of the various drones, seeming to be powered down. He notices that a few constantly walk the various catwalks, interacting with various devices with fluid efficiency.

He approaches an occupied pod cautiously, taking a look at his captors. Lifeless white skin sits buried under layers of machinery, ports and other unrecognizable devices sticking out of their arms. The person has an implant replacing their eye, similar to purely mechanical right arm they have.

A drone walks around him, causing him to tense in fear. They don't pay him any mind, however. It's like he's not even there. They walk down the hall with a mechanical step, no movements wasted on anything.

Looking around at the various people wandering around, something in him tells him that he's looking at aliens. There's too much genetic consistency in the bits of their faces that he can see for it to be quirk based mutations, but the machinery tells him a different, much darker story. 

Whoever is in control of the machines, controls the people.

Unbeknownst to him, unseen eyes squint in suspicion as his eyes widen at the realization. He continues his aimless wandering, watching as they all interface with various terminals and machines. The green lights reflect off the dark metal, painting him a general map of the surrounding area. To him, it certainly feels like an alien ship. Dark, mysterious, green, abductions, everything adds up to aliens. A grimace forms on his face, no one will ever beleive him if he makes it back home.

He moves over towards a nearby terminal, or what he thinks might be some kind of terminal at least. He carefully brings a finger to the display, assuming that it's a touch interface. The terminal glows as menus begin to appear and fill the display. Aimlessly, he pokes through the various, alien menus, not even sure if he's looking for anything.

Not that he could find anything useful anyways, he is on an alien ship, after all.

Scanning through unreadable files, he stumbles across a few schematics, or what he thinks are schematics. They depict various geometric shapes, cubes, spheres, and a diamond, each with an unreadable script surrounding them. The script looks like circles with various geometric shapes cut out, flowing in paths like wires.

In his fascination, he fails to notice the Drones walking up behind him until they grab him and pull him away from the terminal.

"A-ah! Let me go!" Midoriya cries to his captors, panicking.

"We are the Borg. Resistance is futile. You will be assimilated."

"Wh-what?!"

"Your biological and technological distinctiveness will be added to our own."

Their impossibly tight grips on his arms tighten before one of them stabs their needle-like arm into his back. The burning coldness of the nanites fills Midoriya as his eyes blow wide open in panic.

And that's when the screaming starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took so long to get out, I worked some on this fic, had another idea, worked on that, had another idea, worked on That, and it got out of hand.
> 
> On the other hand, I have some work done up to around chapter 15, and the chapters do get longer.
> 
> Related note, I've got 4 more fics started that I can't post yet because their first chapters aren't done.


	3. Assimilation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midoriya causes a Unimatrix rewire.

Thrashing, Midoriya tries to get out of their lifeless, mechanical grips.

The coldness seeps through every fiber of his being, threatening to completely overtake him.

Excruciatingly slowly, the nanites begin rebuilding him from the inside out. Ports begin to appear darted across his body, dotted across him like bomb blasts on a battlefield. Around his eye he can feel cold metal building itself to form the necessary ports for an eye piece.

He can feel every nerve in his body lighting ablaze as even his brain is rebuilt and modified. His mind resists with his body, holding on to any control it can as it fights the nanite's spread to no avail. Regardless of the futility, Izuku resists.

They drag him, kicking and screaming and resisting in every way he can, to the main assimilation and uplink chamber. Izuku looks around the room in a panic, noticing various tubes similar to the outcroppings in the walls that he saw earlier. With an amount of force that could be deemed excessive, they shove him into the chamber.

Their arms shift into various tools as the chamber clamps around his arms and legs. Slowly, they start to carefully add their biometric implants to his still conscious body. The nanites inside him restructure themselves as necessary to accommodate the modifications, burning every nerve in his body from the inside out.

As they implant their machinery into his eye, he feels pain unlike anything he's ever felt. Nothing Bakugou could ever do to him could match how excruciating the pain is. He tries to scream, to let some of his agony into the air, but no sound comes. His throat closes from the pain, rending him breathless. He can feel the waking agony of the procedure ripping through him like his very soul is being carved into.

His consciousness fades and flickers as he resists the assimilation.

◇□◇

Halfway across the galaxy, the Queen struggles to integrate the newest member.

It doesn't make sense, how does he have so much strength of will? They've assimilated countless species, each more stubborn than the last, one measly human shouldn't be that difficult to make part of the collective.

How did such a simple scouting mission fall apart this badly? Preliminary scans of the planet cleared show the unique biology of the native dominant species, so they only sent a small scout ship to pick someone up at random. They found a good subject, someone with some fascinating DNA.

He shouldn't be conscious, so that begs the question. How is his will so strong, how is he so stubborn that he's able to resist? She can feel the structure that she ever so carefully balanced shifting and disorganizing with every attempt to correct the issue, it infuriates her.

An idea springs into her mind. 

Her consciousness can be transferred into a drone in the event of an emergency.

His will is strong, she can give him that. But she's been in control for long enough, she can handle the job easily.

He, however, has no idea what's going on. 

All she needs to do is sit quietly in his mind for some time, break him until she can regain her control. If she can't, the role of order bringer will prove to be too much for him. As a bonus, she'll get to observe the next species to be assimilated up close. After all, knowledge is power.

She routes the command through the network, a malicious smirk on her face as she does.

Time for a change in scenery.

◇□◇

From the depths of Izuku's semiconscious state, he notices that a few error messages flash while the Borg rapidly attempt to correct the failures. For every one they fix, more appear in its place. He suspects the only reason he knows that they keep running into errors with him is because of whatever they injected him with.

Consciousness is forced upon him in a flash, green light filling his vision from every angle. The first thing he feels is the endless chill of the mechanical implants embedded in his body. Around his eye he feels metal poking out from under his skin, as well as the steady thrum of electricity flowing through him.

As he looks around the room, he sees every technological signal moving throughout the ship, signals bouncing at perfect angles, no movement wasted. It's beautiful, he thinks, how everything moves in perfect sync and order with each other. Holograms glinting off the metallic black walls. A small hologram appears in the corner of his vision, but he ignores it in favor of watching everything else.

He watches in morbid fascination as the Borg in the room pull up display after display. Ships of different shapes take up space and the diamond shaped one catches his eyes for some reason he can't place.

Only one word on the long series of displays seems to stick out to him, he's not sure how he knows what it says, but something inside him responds without a doubt.

"Queen."

Zettabytes of information flood his mind all in a steady rush. Information pouring in from across the galaxy burning itself into his mind and showing him unimaginable pleasures and soul gripping terrors. In his mind's eye, he watches empires rise and fall, wars waged across the stars, histories he never could have imagined flashing by in front of his very eyes.

The influx of information proves to be too much, as three excruciating minutes that feel like decades later, Midoriya passes out.

He doesn't notice one of the Drones rushing to catch him just before he hits the floor.


	4. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku wakes up and learns about the true nature of the Borg.

When Midoriya comes too, the first thing he sees is one of the people from earlier checking on him.

Subconsciously, he recognizes the armor. Whoever that is must be a medic, his mind helpfully supplies. Strange, he's never seen an outfitting like that, but he recognizes the exact purpose. He files that thought away in his mind for the time being. Right now, all he wants to do is go home.

His left eye buzzes with electricity before settling down into green text. He recognizes everything it says despite never having seen any of it before. He reads over the reports that flood into his vision, searching for any clues as to what happened to him.

Queen, that word keeps appearing in each of the most recent files. Every single one of them is directed at him, and he can feel that fact in every atom of his being.

Somehow, during the assimilation process, he's become the new Borg Queen. Every Borg in the galaxy moves to his will, he's not sure how to feel about that.

Trillions of plans and orders rush into his mind, the entire network defaulting to him as the defacto leader. He drops to his knees, clutching his head as the pain slowly spikes and subsides. He needs a way to slow down the constant influx of information. 

Almost immediately, the matrix divisions sort themselves back into their proper places, alleviating Midoriya's headache for the time being.

"I am Derectus of Borg, the new Queen. I bring order to the chaos of trillions of minds, my will directs the Borg into the future."

The nanites in his veins hum happily to that tune.

He stands there, in the arms of a drone, processing. The extra weight in his mind takes him some time to adjust to, but like any true Borg, he adapts. The information of over twelve thousand species unified under the hive mind rests with the collective, Izuku poking through with a morbid fascination.

The galaxy is… busy.

There's so much life in the galaxy, so many life forms that the Borg have encountered in the past that they catalogued. The idea makes him feel small, but maybe that's a common thing in the universe.

He wonders what happened to him, causing the information to appear in his mind. Assimilation. He was brought into the Borg Collective, that's how every single Borg was made. Suddenly, the size of the species catalogue horrifies him. How many of those species were assimilated completely? How many of them were destroyed by the Borg?

As he wonders how much destruction has been caused by the Borg, the information appears to him. The numbers chill him to the core. He can't fathom how many lives were lost to the Borg, how many innocent people are dead because of the Collective he now commands.

The Borg may have warm ships and warm bodies, but they're ice cold inside.

He learns an unsettling fact about the Borg while he scans through the database. There are only two entities in the Borg, no matter how many drones there are. The Collective and the Queen. The Queen is the Collective and the Collective is the Queen. The Collective rules the Queen, and the Queen organizes and orders the Collective. They are separate, yet exactly the same.

The weight of that fact sits on his mind heavily, almost crushing him under the uncomfortable truth.

The Borg have committed atrocities, they have become known as the Galactic scourge and they have earned that title through and through. He now is the Borg, and the Borg is him. Countless species have been scattered because of the Collective that has fallen to his control, and there's nothing he can do about releasing that very control. 

"I want to go home." Izuku whispers under his breath sadly. The information is too much, all he wants is to be home, able to rest and be with his mom and feel true warmth.

In a flash of green light, Midoriya vanishes from the ship and reappears right in his apartment. The transport disorients him slightly, but when he appears in his apartment he's overwhelmed with emotions.

The warm smell of sweet citrus floods his senses, bringing a tear to his eye. He's not sure how long he spent on the ship, but the aura of home feels like everything he's ever wanted. The air around him is a comforting warmth, as compared to the lifeless humidity of the Borg ship.

Izuku sighs, happy tears pricking at his eyes. He's home, he's away from them. He's safe.

He turns as he hears the sound of the door unlocking.

"Izuku?"


	5. Mother Knows Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku tells his mom what happened.

Izuku takes in the sight of his mother for the first time in what feels like ages.

She looks disheveled, like she's been running herself ragged looking for him. Tired bags sit under her eyes, making her look absolutely exhausted. She looks at him like she's seen a ghost, a look between horror at the mechanical implants and relief that her boy is safe.

With a revitalized will, Izuku rushes to his mother for a tearful hug.

"Mom!"

"Izuku! I was so worried, where were you? What happened?"

Izuku doesn't answer, instead he just hugs her tighter like she was going to disappear when he let go.

"What happened to you sweety?" Inko asks her son again softly.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Izuku whispers, haunted by the sensation of cold metal through his body.

"And you wouldn't believe me if I told you how I met your father." Inko responds gently, guiding him to the couch, "He was such a walking disaster, I swear. He may have worn suits basically everywhere, but he couldn't get half a word out without stuttering when we first met. The poor man fell in a pond fighting a duck over the flowers he got me on our second date."

"How did you meet?"

"Oh," Inko chuckles softly in reminiscence, "Mitsuki took me to a cafe to try to hook me up with someone because she insisted and never took no for an answer. I slipped out of the room when she wasn't looking after the fifth guy she tried to introduce me to and I ran right into your father. Well, I tripped into him and landed right in his arms. He gave the cheesiest pick up line involving angels falling into the devil's arms that we both laughed at. Turns out, he was in the same literature class I was in."

"Our first date came around and it was almost like he was a completely different person, he could hardly get a word out without stuttering, he tripped over himself at least three times, and by the end of it he looked like a mess. At one point, part of his suit caught on fire and he didn't notice until someone pulled a fire extinguisher on him. It was obvious how much he wanted to be there and how much he would do it all again, but it was almost like he had never spoken to a girl before even slightly romantically and was always worried about what to say."

Izuku laughs, the various stories he's been told over the years have painted his father as a good natured goof, while also being a walking disaster. From the little bit he can remember of the white haired man, he knows the stories are true.

"So tell me, what happened?" Inko pleadingly asks, her voice barely hiding how much she's begging for an answer.

Izuku steels his nerves as he begins his confession, "I was abducted. These people, these… things, they took me. Suddenly, I wasn't there anymore, I was where they were. They didn't pay attention as I walked around, but I found a computer terminal thing and started to poke through it, trying to find something about where I was. They didn't like that, they grabbed me and pulled me into this weird chamber."

Izuku's voice shakes as he devolves to tears.

"It hurt so much…"

Inko pulls her son into a hug, gently stroking her fingers through his hair as he sobs, "It's okay now, you're safe, Izuku."

A few minutes pass in a comforting silence as Izuku cries into his mother's shoulder. Very few things feel better to him than being able to trust her with these problems of his, he may not have told her about Bakugou, but his bleeding heart is to blame for that one. Besides, money is tight for the single mother and her son. They can't afford to pack up and move on a moment's notice.

"I'm going to make the assumption that all the metal bits were because of them?" Inko gently asks after a few minutes, pulling a nod from her son as she gently runs her fingers through his hair, "Your eye is also glowing green, with the rest of it looking as black as those demon possessions you see in movies."

Izuku freezes briefly before he rushes to a mirror in a frenzy at the description. He hasn't actually looked at himself since the assimilation, he realizes absently. She follows him to the bathroom, standing in the doorway with a sad expression on her face.

His left eye has changed irrevocably. Black sclera with a glowing green iris and pupil. The same eye that sees technological movement has a constant glow to it. His veins pulse black, the occasional green glow lighting throughout. Ports stick out of him on his arms and around his eye, he can't see them but he knows there's a few on his spine as well.

"How do we explain this to everyone?" Izuku asks his mom. If there's anyone that will know what to do, it's her.

Inko quietly looks at him in thought.

"Well, do the machine parts do anything?" She inquires softly, "The story depends on what changed, so if those machine parts can do anything that would probably be our best bet."

Izuku pauses for a bit before something in the back of his mind supplies an answer, "Well, I can see technological signals now. Maybe I can control them or see through them?"

"You can try with my phone, it's in the kitchen." Inko offers, "I forgot it when I went to the store earlier."

Izuku concentrates on the technological signals bouncing around the room, reaching towards them and grasping at them with unseen hands. He skims through them, trying to find one that is coming off of her phone and pulling.

Izuku realizes that he has natural access to wifi and bluetooth. He says as much to his mom and she replies with a chuckle, "Don't zone out watching hero fights in class now," she teases. He blushes, brushing the idea aside.

"How do we explain this to everyone else?" He asks worriedly.

His mom hums, "Fire breath evolving into plasma, weak telekinesis being added to it, the two could have reasonably blended into technokinesis?" Inko suggests, "Computers generally work on small electrical signals. We could say that it just took this long for your quirk to manifest, call the mechanical parts a side effect and say that it needed to to be able to safely grow before your quirk could appear. Your father's quirk took him an unusually long time to show up, he got his around your age, and some mutation quirks have had delayed manifestations before."

Izuku is always impressed when his mom shows off her wealth of skills. She doesn't look like it, but she's got a brilliant mind when it comes to reasoning and deduction.

She also knows the law inside and out for some reason. The thought pops into his head and disappears just as quickly.

Inko sighs, "It's getting late, honey. I think tomorrow should be a day off for both of us to figure out what's what, and we both need time to process things." She says as she looks in her son's tired eyes, "Head on up to bed. Tomorrow is a new day, we can sort everything out then."

"Right."

Izuku gives her a hug before turning and walking towards his bedroom, a veritable shrine to All Might. Inko watches his retreating form quietly and is reminded of how his father would look after a particularly long day.

"Oh, and Izuku?" Inko calls his attention as he heads off to bed.

"Yeah, mom?"

Inko sighs, "I know we haven't talked about your father much in the past, but there are a few things I'm not ready to say and you aren't ready to know. I promise, Izuku, that I'll tell you everything soon. I just need some time."

Izuku smiles, "Thank you."

"Of course. Good night, sweety."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I have so many active fics and I swear I'm trying to get these things finished. I've got one more fic I want to start, and from there I want to at least get all my longer fics to like, Chapter 20 or 30 or something. Give them some actual meat to them and all.
> 
> If I had a consistent upload schedule, I'd probably be done with several fics by now.
> 
> Comments, questions, and suggestions are always welcome! Thanks for reading and waiting and I'll see you next time!
> 
> Next Chapter: Enter Hatsume

**Author's Note:**

> This oughta be fun.


End file.
